Dream
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: Apreciar a Doble D, poco a poco sin darse cuenta. Estar a su lado y enamorarse más a cada instante de él ¿Será más que amor?


**Dedicado** a **_Dimitrii_ **gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad muchas gracias, has estado conmigo en los momentos exactos eres un amor de persona. Igual gracias por aguantarme, eso es más difícil aún ;u;

**Advertencia:** Puede causar diabetes.

**Disclaimer**:Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**Dream**

En el instante Kevin se dio cuenta que tenía una extraña atracción por Doble D entró en negación, empezó a despreciar a todo lo que le rodeaba, empezó con sus típicos insultos, risas burlonas y otra serie de cosas que hacia el otro chico. A pesar que éste no le había dicho, ni hecho nada, aún así no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia él de una manera muy extraña, incluso le dedicaba un cierto tiempo para observarlo.

_Su timidez..._

Edd tragó saliva al ver al pelirrojo acercarse, no es que no le agradase Kevin, después de todo era alguien que había conocido desde muy pequeño y ya lo conocía casi a la perfección, por eso ahora estaba temblando más aún. El pelirrojo con brusquedad golpeó su hombro tratando de llamar su atención, arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos mientras reía, a su lado estaba todo su equipo de Futbol riendo también.

—Hoy, a las seis de la tarde.

Doble D deseaba que estuviera Eddy o Ed tal vez se podía aferrar a ellos en ese momento, pero esto sólo le ocurría por quedarse más tiempo estudiando en la biblioteca y ofrecerse a ayudar en sus calificaciones a Kevin. Eddward sostuvo su gorra y cubrió sus orejas temblando de sólo pensar que estaría a solas con Kevin en su casa, lo aterraba.

¿Por qué a él?

—Perdedor. —Rió Kevin alejándose del muchacho, por su parte Edd sólo suspiró aliviado. Y ese fue el comienzo su primer su primer acercamiento.

_Su inteligencia..._

—Vamos Kevin es fácil, solo tienes que razonar más.

—No, ya no quiero estudiar. ¡¿Para qué diablos me servirá esto?! Sólo quiero que mi equipo sea el mejor. —Se acomodó sobre la mesa y bostezó ya cansado.

Habían estado estudiando más de tres horas sin parar, si fuera por Edd seguiría así hasta que Kevin se aprendiera todos los libros que tenían sobre la mesa, pero al parecer al otro no le estaba agradando la idea de seguir avanzando, aún así Edd amaba enseñar y aprender, así que optó por animar al otro.

—Pero Kevin no sabes lo maravilloso que puede ser recopilar cada información en tú memoria, además...

—Aburrido... —Se quejó rodando los ojos con una mueca en los labios.

_Incluso cuando se enojaba…_

—Hey.— Kevin arqueó una ceja y sonrió aún recostado sobre la mesa. Edd sólo abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia el chico, esperando que otro diga algo. —¿Cómo es que te juntaste con ese par de bobos? ya sabes, con los estúpidos de Eddy y Ed.

—Mis disculpas Kevin, pero me es una falta de respeto lo que dices de mis amigos.— Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, para luego girarse a un lado evitando la mirada del otro.

_Era lindo…_

Kevin se recostó sobre la silla parpadeando sorprendido por la actitud del otro, éste sonrió aún admirando como es que a solas se podía comportar de diferente manera con él. ¿Le habría agarrado confianza?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... —Doble D lo vio de reojo aún en la misma posición. —...tan bobo? —Terminó de decir, riéndose. Eddward por su parte se enfadó ante los molestosos comentarios de Kevin que no venían al caso.

—Deberías ser más educado Kevin, más porque no somos amigos ni nada cercano, para que me molestes de esta forma.

Cierto, había olvidado en ese instante aquel detalle, el que aún no eran amigos, que aún no tenía la confianza suficiente o un lazo que los uniera como lo es la amistad.

—Hey espera bobo, no fue lo que quise decir, enserio.

Edd parpadeó extrañado mirando a Kevin que se sobaba su nuca avergonzado, la verdad es que le parecía tierno y divertido, pero ¿Cómo decirlo si ni amigos eran ahora?

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué deseabas decir?

—Tonto. —Se ruborizó, aún no era el momento de decirle que se sentía extraño a su lado, aún no. —Deberíamos estudiar.

Doble D agrando los ojos al escuchar aquella frase, era extraño que saliera eso de los labios de Kevin, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse ante el hecho, así que sólo sonrió olvidando lo sucedido, obviamente el pelirrojo aún no cría lo que había dicho pero era lo mejor por el momento, mientras aprovecharía los pequeños instantes que se encontraba al lado del otro.

_Su delicadez…_

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Edd tembló y sudó mientras apretaba los dientes, un grupo de muchachos, para ser exactos tres; lo estaban molestando, quitando sus cosas, su dinero, su comida en ese instante solo pensaba en nunca más quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, realmente eso le traía problemas, para su mala suerte los alumnos castigados, mejor dicho los rudos de la escuela salían a la misma hora que él, bueno al menos sabía que esto fue por su propia culpa.

—Por favor caballeros, podemos arreglar esto hablando. —Tragó saliva, en ese instante los tres rieron, uno de ellos lo agarró por detrás sujetando sus brazos, mientras en segundo rebuscaba entre las ropas de Edd algo bueno e interesante que llevarse.

—Mas te vale tener algo de valor... —Rió el tercero. Desde lo lejos observaba todo Kevin quien dudo en ayudarlo o no, apretó sus puños y chasqueaba los dientes, no podía quedarse esto así, pensó. Acercándose ahí a darle una paliza a cada uno, cuando Doble D lo vio, Kevin sólo dijo "no mires" y cubrió sus ojos con la gorra negra. Edd tembló con sólo escuchar las golpizas, no sabía quien iba ganando, ni sabia porque Kevin lo defendía.

Oh dios...

_Hasta cuando se preocupaba…_

Cuando no escuchó nada levantó con un poco el pedazo de tela que cubría sus ojos, para ver que ocurrió.

— ¡¿K-Kevin?! —Dijo exaltado viendo al otro sentado al suelo, el pelirrojo se limpió los la labios, pues un hilo de sangre se hacía presente en estos.

—No paso nada.

—No debiste hacer eso, yo podía entregarles mi dinero, de todas formas no me agrada mucho la comida de la cafetería. —Edd se arrodilló a su lado para ver sus heridas.

—Tú me ayudaste y yo te ayudo, ¿Entendido? —Habló parándose con dificultad, puteo en ese momento a los tres chicos que lo jodieron de esa manera, vamos eran tres contra uno. ¿Pero que había pensado si era obvio que no ganaría?, de igual forma se vengaría tarde o temprano. Esos chicos no lo conocían, no conocían lo que era capaz Kevin.

_Su Honestidad…_

Ahí estaban Kevin frente a Doble D declarando su amor, en ese momento estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba. Doble D desvió la mirada mientras un fuerte rubor pintaban sus mejillas hasta sus orejas.

—Tú también me gustas.

Kevin sonrió.

_Sus buenos modales…_

—Ed deberías ser más educado al comer. —Regaño a su amigo al ver como masticaba y se escapaba un poco de comida de su boca.

—¡Que delicado, genio! —Habló con la boca llena de su hamburguesa Eddy mientras fruncía el ceño y rodaba los ojos.

—¡Son unos asquerosos! —Gritó Kevin viendo como tragaban de una manera nada linda la comida. Los cuatro chicos habían ido a comer comida rápida, pues Edd quería que el pelirrojo se llevara mejor con los otros dos chicos, pero al parecer eso iba a tardar.

—¡Dímelo en la cara, bocón! —Se defendió Eddy gritando y casi escupiendo al chico que tenía en frente.

—¡Bobo asqueroso!

—C-Caballeros, cálmense. —Intervino Doble D con una gota en la sien.

—Mejor yo voy a ver si puso la marrana. —Habló Ed ignorando la discusión y todo acerca de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Por favor chicos, los modales.

— ¡Bien! Todo porque es tu novio. —Hizo muecas en los labios mientras hablaba, cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño. Los otros dos se sonrojaron al escuchar esas palabras que había emitido Eddy. Sí, era la forma en que decía: "Acepto su estúpida relación"

_Su humildad…_

Caminaban tomados de la mano sonrojados, era la primera vez que hacían una cosa así, ahora gente desconocida los miraban impresionados, ahora todos saben que están juntos. Kevin sonreía a Doble D y éste de la misma forma le correspondía.

—Espera. —Dijo Edd al ver un billete tirado, sin dudarlo lo recogió sin soltar a su pareja. —Deberíamos buscar su dueño.

—No creo que lo encuentres, mejor quédatelo bobo.

—No podría.

El pelirrojo sonrió y desacomodó su gorra del otro chico.

_Hasta cuando peleaban…_

—...

—Vamos, no hice nada lo juro.

—Eso no parecía cuando lo te vi riéndote con tus amigos.

—Hey, yo sólo me reían de lo que decían, bobo. Yo no hacía nada.

—Pero estaban molestando a los porristas. Y según mis estadísticas ellas podrían llamar la atención de cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra y eso te incluye. —Se cruzó de brazos con un leve sonrojo, pues nunca había estado tan celoso de alguien y decir eso era demasiado.

—Y según mis estadísticas soy de las personas que prefiere a un bobo como tú.

Doble D agrandó los ojos sonrojándose por lo que decía su novio, Kevin por su parte sonrió agarrando el rostro del otro y dio pequeño besos en éste mientras decía que no se ponga celoso, aunque él a veces sintiera también ese sentimiento.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.

Sus ojos de Edd se cristalizaron y se dejó besar un largo tiempo por su pareja.

_Y así fue…_

Dicho y hecho los dos siguieron juntos como pareja, desafiando miradas y una que otras palabrerías que decían algunas personas, aunque tenían poco en común tenían una excelente química, una que otras veces peleaban entre ellos. Claro está, después de todo era normal como toda pareja, por suerte de ambos podían sobre llevarlo.

A pesar de todo; no todos estaban de acuerdo con la relación, no todos estaban de acuerdo con que el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano se metiera con un simple y tonto chico, aunque ahora uno que otros deseaban estar con Doble D, de haber sabido que este tenía diferentes gustos antes ya lo hubieran cortejado. Y no sólo él, había causado una extraña atracción por varios compañeros de estudios, Kevin también tenía muchos chicos y chicas alrededor suyo, chicas que estaban decepcionadas y aún atraídas por él.

Aún así todo esto podían sobrellevarlo, las personas que desafiaban su amor era lo que menos importaba ahora.

—Kevin.

El pelirrojo abrió despacio los ojos al escuchar la voz de su novio. Sus ojos mostraban cansancio pues no ha podido dormir bien los últimos días, estaba un poco pálido de lo normal pues tampoco había comido bien por la preocupación, sus cabello estaba alborotados, pero nada que su gorra roja no cubriera.

Se sobó los ojos, sonrió a su pareja y se estiró hacia atrás pues le dolía la espalda había estado durmiendo en una silla y recostado la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama de Edd.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor? —Dijo el pelirrojo tomando su mano. Doble D sonrió asintiendo y afirmando que ya se sentía mejor, sus labios estaban secos; él lucia demacrado casi sin poder creer lo que le ocurría, al lado suyo estaba su gorra negra, la observó un momento y se la colocó para no perder la costumbre, porque sin ella no era él.

—¿Sabes cuan maravilloso seria salir de aquí? Pero me temo que las probabilidades de irme hoy también son de un cinco por cierto.

—No digas tonterías bobo, lo que tienes no es gran cosa.

—Kevin no puedes cegar la realidad.

—Pero la puedo cambiarla tonto, si te sucede algo golpearé al doctor por incompetente ¿De acuerdo?

Doble D rió ante el comentario de Kevin, el pelirrojo le sonrió y beso su frente, amaba cada vez que podía llegar a sacarle una sonrisa a su pareja, amaba todo de él, aún no entendía que fue que lo hizo cambiar de esa forma, aún no entendía que tenía el otro chico que hacía sentir tan diferente. Cuando se distancio un poco de Edd siguió mostrando una sonrisa disimulada de tristeza, nostalgia y preocupación.

La misma sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro, ¿Quién hubiera sabido? ¿Quién hubiera sabido que las últimas palabras que dijera fueran esas? ¿Debería estar contento por hacerlo reír aunque sea una sola vez por última vez?

Apretó los dientes con rabia, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar deslizándose por sus mejillas. Aún no podía olvidarlo, aún no.

—Que tonto. —Rió viendo la lápida con el nombre de Eddward. Se arrodilló llorando con rabia. Nadie podría sentir la sensación de soledad que ahora el sentía, necesitaba verlo una vez más, una vez más para poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Tonto, de verdad eres un tonto.

Delineó con su dedo índice cada letra del nombre de su ex novio, tal vez pensó en ese momento que así podía sentirse lo más cercano que podía de él. ¿Pero a quien podría engañar? Doble D ya no existía, ya no estaría jamás a su lado, así le grite al pedazo de tierra que cubría la tumba de éste, así grite con todas sus fuerzas el por qué se fue, Doble D no respondería, ni estaría ahí para poder aferrarse a él y esta vez no dejarlo ir.

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

Kevin se arrodilló en el césped con lágrimas, no importaba si los demás lo veían, no importaba si los demás creían que se había vuelto loco por ir ahí cada día a llorarle como un idiota, y es que ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que te cambio tanto? La persona que realmente lo hacía feliz ¿Cómo olvidar a Doble D?

_Escuchare tus largos argumentos._

Kevin se inclinó hacia el césped casi besándolo, cada una de sus manos tomaron un puñado de este mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza.

Siguió llorando mientras puteaba la humanidad, mientras recordaba ese día cruel en que dijeron que él ya no estaría a su lado, podía recordar todo a la perfección, podía recordar incluso que casi golpea al doctor que había atendido a su novio. Incluso recordó insultar a los padres de Edd por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué termino así?

_Solo quiero regreses a mi lado_.

Levanto su rostro mirando la lápida, la vista se le estaba nublando pues las lágrimas aún sin brotar se mantenían en su visión. El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Kevin apretaba los dientes aún sin creerlo.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que ir ahí para olvidar, cuantas? ¿Cuánto podría aguantar sin comer? ¿Sin dormir? ¿Sin hablar casi con nadie? ¿Cuántas veces hacían falta para poder olvidar el tonto de quien se había enamorado profundamente?

_Maldita sea... _

_Maldita sea Edd... _

—No hay ninguna probabilidad en la que ahora yo pueda ser feliz si no estás acá...

Murmuró tratando de imitar a su ex pareja. Su corazón estaba destrozado, nadie lograría entender ese dolor, ahora estaba metido en una pesadilla, además desde ese día su vida había cambiado, desde el día en que enfermó sólo lo que podía hacer era aprovechar cada momento a su lado, nunca predijo que algo así pasaría, nunca pensó que le quitarían tan pronto a alguien que amaba, nunca pensó que de un día a otro su vida cambiaría de una manera tan atroz. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, tocó sus mejillas despacio secándose; en ese instante deseaba que todo lo que estaba pasando sólo fuera un maldito engaño.

—Volveré.

Todavía con los ojos cristalizados se levantó de ahí afligido, regresaría todos los días que pudiera hasta el día en que ya no sea capaz de seguir más.

* * *

Holiwis(?) 83 es irónico cuando escribí esto nunca pensé unas horas después iba sentir la misma impotencia que Kevin tiene en el fanfic. Y a pesar de todo lo publico...

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
